Species
Return to Home or Table of Contents humans *Live to be several hundred years old *Genetic engineering, upgrades, etc. *mostly tan-colored skin after a millennium of genetic mixing, since 9.9 billion humans were killed khusi Tif and Skah are kuhsi. *Descriptions: Fast reflexes, sharp vision and hearing. the big, wide ears of a kuhsi… then a glimpse of the face, a short muzzle too canine to be feline, but too feline to be canine. A flat, wide head, made wider by those amazing ears that went far more sideways than upwards. They weren’t as tall as chah'nas, usually a touch shorter than humans, and so didn’t stand out in crowds… until you saw the ears." (R-2) *Humans discovered this species: "Kuhsi were humanity’s contribution to species uplift —they’d been found near human space, on the verge of their own FTL flight, and so humans had hurried them on a little, needing all the friends they could get. Certainly the kuhsi had been pleased to be ‘discovered’ by humans and not krim..."(R-2) chah'nas *Seven-foot-plus and four-armed (R-1) *caste system, with military caste at the pinnacle of the nine castes “chah'nas used genetic engineering to differentiate specialities among themselves, like animal breeders selectively isolating desirable traits. They did not try for species purity, but rather species complexity through caste competitiveness —which meant they tried to strengthen castes against each other in endless competition...” *Chah’nas Continuum helped humans defeat the Krim: “Were it not for the Chah'nas Continuum, all of humanity would have ended a thousand years before, at the hands of an entirely different enemy. The chah'nas liked to remind humans frequently” (R-1) alo *Powerful, technologically advanced, and secretive species. Rarely seen. Antisocial / aloof with humans. “Alo were not sociable, and their manners made chah'nas seem paragons of etiquette. They thought humans smelled bad, in more ways than one, but their combined wealth and knowledge was said to be more than all of human and chah'nas space combined.” tavalai Aka Froggies *froggy faced humanids. broad, squat, green-brown body *“We live regularly past three hundred of your years” ® *Organizers. Legalistic. *Generally kind. strong moral system, but indecisive and argumentative) *Togiri language *Shilu put the tavalai warship through without being told. “Phoenix this is Captain Pram of Makimakala, intentions?” Damn he spoke good English, Erik thought. Tavalai were always so damn civilised.” — the second in command on Makimakala is Commander Nalben Karasai warriors: Marine “may be deploying and working directly alongside karasai.” A calm stare at them all, to see that sink in. “So brush up on your karasai tacticals, and get all suit translators prepped with Togiri. *It was karasai, Major Naki of the Makimakala. “Hello Djojana Naki, go ahead.” Stoya iii Tavalai planet with Doma Strana temple, occupied by the Pelligavani —a financial department. Tokigala was a tavalai foreign affairs and diplomacy vessel from one of the largest tavalai government departments. Humans called it the ‘State Department - Tropagali Andarachi Mandarinava - ...an ancient beast of tavalai bureaucracy, formed directly after the fall of the Chah’nas Empire nearly eight thousand years ago. It ran all tavalai external affairs, and was held partly responsible by most humans for the belligerence that led to the Triumvirate War, (KV) “My name is Jelidanatagani. I am from the Department of Administrative Affairs of the State Department, as you call it. Human Wing.” “Pleased to meet you Jeli,” said Trace. Barabo are tavalai allies, not human, at least for the moment… sard Insectoid, hive minded, numerical kaal *humanid, animal-like *tavalai allies “a big, grey kaal sat comfortably braced between multiple displays, examining screens with his four eyes while eating something with stubby upper hands. A voice like large rocks grinding together underwater, a guttural rumble....Tif knew she wasn’t the first to notice the similarities between kaal and chah’nas. Each were six-limbed and four-eyed, but there the similarities ended. Kaal were huge, half the size again of even large humans, in height and girth. Their homeworld had nearly 2.5 Gs, and they’d evolved accordingly —multiple thick limbs for support, huge muscles about a strong skeletal structure, and a slow, lumbering gait when walking. They’d been tavalai allies for as long as anyone could remember...” (KV) krim Insectoid. Vicious. Hive minded machines *hacksaws *drysines *deepynines